This invention relates to a control device for a marine engine and more particularly to a vehicle control that will reduce the speed of the vehicle in the event of operator inattention.
Many types of vehicles including watercraft employ automatic speed control devices. Such devices have the convenience of permitting the operator to set the desired vehicle speed, and that speed will be maintained without necessitating the operator's continual control of the accelerator or throttle control mechanism. Although these automatic speed control devices have this advantage, there is also a disadvantage. That is, if the operator becomes inattentive, the speed of the vehicle may become faster than desired for a given set of circumstances. For example, in a watercraft, there is a possibility that the operator may fall overboard, and it would be desirable to have the speed of the watercraft reduced under this condition.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an arrangement for reducing the speed of the vehicle in the event of operator inattention.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a speed control for a watercraft which will have the speed of the watercraft reduced in the event of operator inattention.